la découverte de l'amour
by Billy M. Keehl
Summary: Lee, jeune orphelin de Konoha, fugue de chez son tuteur Gaï-sensei un peu à contre cœur. Il doit alors subvenir à ses besoins. Dans un même temps, à son nouveau travail, il fait la connaissance du beau et mystérieux Gaara dont il tombera éperdument amoureux. Mais la vie la vie n'est jamais simple, surtout pour Rock Lee. ( autres parings présents : sasunaru et peut être sasodei )
1. prologue

titre : la découverte de l'amour ( oui, je sais je suis nulle pour trouver les titres... )

parings : aucun pour l'instant ! ( au prochain chapitre... soyez patients ! ;) )

merci de lire ce premier chapitre ! je tiens à préciser que c'est ma première fiction donc tout les commentaires, conseils, etc. sont les bienvenues ! :)

Bonne lecture à tous ! :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

lee jeta un dernier regard vers la chambre qu'il occupait auparavant. Il hissa le petit sac de toile noir sur son épaule. Dans ce sac se trouvait tout se qu'il possédait et toute les affaires auxquelles il tenait, la pièce était désormais vide et toutes traces de son passage était effacées. Lee soupira. Après tout c'était bien mieux comme ça, il ne pouvait pas rester ici indéfiniment.

Depuis que ses parents l'avaient abandonné, il n'avait pas arrêter de passer de foyer en foyer. Il avait atterrit dans des familles d'accueil qui n'avait aucune sympathie pour lui et qui ne voulait que la pension versée pour son hébergement, il était souvent considéré comme une bête de foire ou était le souffre douleur des enfants de la famille en question, et finalement tôt ou tard, elles se lassaient de lui et finissaient toujours par le jeter dehors sans aucuns états d'âmes.

Il retournait alors dans le foyer en trainant les pieds, jusqu'au jour où aucun foyer ne voulait plus l'accueillir à cause de sa majorité qui approchait. Il se retrouva donc à la rue, il n'avait nul part où aller. Il n'avait pas non plus argent pour pouvoir se trouver un logement ou même pour s'acheter de la nourriture. Pourtant il avait trouver un sauveur, celui portait un nom : Gai-sensei.

Gai-sensei était la personne la plus formidable du monde aux yeux de Lee. Il tenait un dojo dans le centre de la ville mais il était également professeur de sport au lycée de konoha où étudiait Lee. Tous les deux étaient devenus très proches, Lee travaillant très dur pour devenir meilleur dans les arts martiaux qui le passionnaient depuis toujours et Gai-sensei qui l'entrainait, l'encourageait et lui apportait le soutient qu'il avait toujours rêver d'avoir. Il était devenu le mentor de Lee, même plus que ça, il était devenu comme un père.

Autant dire que dès qu'il appris la situation de Lee, il lui proposa immédiatement de l'accueillir chez lui. Au début, Lee avait refuser car il pensait abuser de le gentillesse de son sensei qui avait déjà tant fait pour lui. Mais après les persistances de Gai, il avait par accepter.

Lee n'avait jamais était aussi heureux que quand il vivait chez Gai-sensei, ils s'entendait à merveille et l'ambiance était toujours chaleureuse dans la maison. Lee s'occupait de la cuisine et du ménage ainsi que des autres tâches quotidiennes, et même lorsque Gai rentrait tard le soir après le travail, ils prenait quand même de temps de passer du temps ensemble.

Toutefois la situation avait vite changée après que Gai lui ait présenter sa nouvelle petite amie : Anko.

Au départ, Lee avait été heureux pour son sensei mais il avait très vite déchanter. Celle-ci semblait lui vouait une haine que le pauvre garçon ne comprenait pas. A cause de ça, l'atmosphère dans la demeure était devenue très tendues et il ne voyait alors que très rarement son mentor. Il lui arrivait même parfois d'attendre des disputes de sa chambre et elles avaient toutes le même sujet : lui.

Il avait alors décider de quitter cette maison, parce qu'il le fallait, pour le bonheur de son sensei. Il l'avait recueillit avec bonté mais aujourd'hui il était devenu un fardeau, il le savait.

Il allait donc partir maintenant, alors que Gai travaillait encore, afin d'éviter la confrontation avec celui-ci. C'était lâche, certes, mais au moins il ne déclencherai pas une nouvelle dispute entre lui et sa compagne et au fond c'était le mieux à faire.

Il laissa tout de même un mot sur la table de la cuisine afin de ne pas partir comme un voleur et aussi pour remercier et s'excuser auprès de son maître et pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas de son départ. Il sentit son cœur se contracter douloureusement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il passait la porte d'entrée. Il resta un moment là, a tenter de refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout instant, puis il glissa finalement son double des clés dans la boîte aux lettres et s'éloigna à pas lents, les épaules basses et le cœur en miettes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La suite très bientôt ! ^-^

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour donner votre avis ou me donner des conseils !

( Soyez indulgents, s'il vous plaît c'est ma première fic ^-^" )

bonne soirée à tous ! :D


	2. nouvelle ville, nouveau travail et nouve

titre : la découverte de l'amour

parings : gaara/lee ( et oui enfin ! ) et sasunaru (sous-entendu)

Bonne lecture à tous ! :D

* * *

 **nouvelle ville, nouveau travail et nouveaux amis**

Lee avait passé la journée à faire du stop et à marcher pour aller le plus loin possible de son ancienne habitation. Maintenant le soleil commençait déjà à descendre. Il avait donc décidé de rester un peu au village où il se trouvait actuellement, c'est à dire Suna.

Il s'était alors assit sur un banc pour souffler un peu et pour regarder un peu les alentours, le temps était gris et il n'avait que peu d'argent qu'il préférait garder pour acheter à manger, il allait donc devoir passer la nuit dehors. Cette situation en aurai déprimé plus d'un mais Lee avait toujours été d'un naturel joyeux et vivant malgré son passé donc il n'était pas question de se laisser abattre maintenant !

Il commença d'abord par frapper à la porte de quelques maisons dans l'espoir que quelqu'un veuille bien l'héberger mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, les gens de ce village était très peu accueillant envers les inconnus.

Il finit par trouver un vieil immeuble désaffecté dans lequel s'installer. Il était assez poussiéreux et lugubre mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon.

Ce serai probablement son nouveau mode de vie à partir de maintenant, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un travail et qu'il puisse donc se payer une habitation digne de ce nom.

Il s'installa donc dans un des coins de la pièce et déplia un sac de couchage, il disposa autour quelques affaires de manière à rendre le lieu un peu plus personnel et chaleureux.

Il attrapa un cadre dans lequel se trouvait une photo de lui et Gai-sensei, elle avait était prise après qu'il ait gagner une compétition particulièrement difficile. On pouvait clairement voir la fierté sur le visage de l'homme qui tenait par les épaules le jeune garçon qui semblait fatigué mais infiniment heureux, c'était un des moment de complicité qui faisait toujours gonfler son cœur de joie.

En voyant ça, Lee ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes. Il laissa les sanglots secouer violemment sa poitrine, le cadre serré contre son cœur.

Allait-il seulement manquer à quelqu'un ?

Il n'avait pas de parents qui signaleront sa disparition et sans doute son sensei ne le ferai pas non plus, il en avait sans doute assez de s'occuper de lui et d'avoir un gamin qui n'était même pas le sien sur les bras.

Il sentit que le sommeil commençait à le gagner, la fatigue de la marche et les émotions de la journée eurent raison de sa volonté et il commença à sombrer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin lorsque les rayons du soleil vinrent éclairer son visage. Il se sentait courbaturé et fatigué. Il se releva et rangea le cadre dans ses affaires, il l'avait gardé serré contre lui toute la nuit.

Il s'étira et regarda mieux le lieu dans lequel il avait passer la nuit, maintenant qu'il faisait jour et qu'il pouvait voir tout les détails. Elle n'avait qu'une seule fenêtre et le sol était de vieux parquet.

Il récupéra son sac et descendit faire un tour en ville. Il fallait qu'il trouve un travail pour pouvoir s'acheter à manger, il était hors de question qu'il vole quoi que ce soit, il était honnête !

Et comme disait Gai-sensei, la jeunesse pouvait tout réussir ! Et avec sa détermination, il finirai bien par trouver quelque chose !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

il avait passer les jours suivants à chercher un travail, sans succès.

Il avait dépenser les seuls sous qu'il avait pour s'acheter à manger mais aujourd'hui il n'avait plus rien, et si il ne trouvait rien rapidement, il allait finir par mourir de faim, seul dans son vieil immeuble.

Il finit par arriver devant un bar qui faisait aussi restaurant dont s'échappait une douce odeur de nourriture. Il resta là un moment à regarder par la vitre, son estomac criant famine et les larmes aux yeux. Soudain une voix l'interpella

\- t'as pas l'air en forme toi !

Lee sursauta à l'entente de cette voix. Il se retourna et vit un garçon qui devait avoir son âge, blond avec des yeux bleus et d'étranges moustaches de chats sur les deux joues.

Lee baissa la tête un peu gêné mais finit par acquiescé, il ne voyait pas vraiment où ce type voulait en venir mais au point où il en était, il n'avait franchement plus grand chose à perdre.

Le garçon lui sourit et lui donna une tape amicale dans l'épaule.

\- j'en était sûr ! rentre et racontes moi tout !

Lee le suivit alors à l'intérieur en restant quand même un peu sur ses gardes. Il détailla rapidement le lieu : c'était un endroit tout à fait chaleureux. Ils s'assirent tout les deux à une table un peu à l'écart.

\- au fait, moi c'est Naruto !, sourit le blond en lui tendant la main

\- je m'appelle Lee. Rock Lee,répondit-il en la serrant en retour

Après un échange de banalité assez convivial, Lee finit par lancer la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres

\- pourquoi ?

\- de ?

\- Pourquoi m'avoir aborder comme ça au milieu de la rue alors qu'on se connaît même pas ?

\- Et toi pourquoi tu m'as suivis alors ?, ria l'autre

\- et bien... j-je..., bafouilla nerveusement Lee

Naruto éclata franchement de rire

\- en fait, ça fait plusieurs jours que je te vois passer et repasser et comme je t'ai jamais vu dans le coin, bah... je me suis posé des questions !, dit-il en souriant

\- je vois... pour tout te dire, je cherche du travail

\- du travail ? Bah... pourquoi ? Pour payer tes études ?

Lee secoua la tête

\- pas vraiment Naruto-kun

il reçu un regard interrogatif

Lee soupira et après un moment d'hésitation, il commença à raconter son histoire sous le regard compatissant du blond.

Il continuèrent de discuter encore un moment et Naruto paya à manga à Lee dont le ventre n'arrêtait pas de gronder. Lui aussi était orphelin et comprenait donc très bien les sentiments et la situation de Lee

Il se trouvait que le blond travaillait justement ici, dans ce bar

\- en fait, le gérant c'est le grand frère de mon petit ami donc si tu veux je peux essayer de t'avoir un job ici !, proposa le blond

Lee lui saisit les mains dans un mouvement de joie

\- merci beaucoup Naruto-kun ! Je te promet que tant que je serai dans la fleur de ma jeunesse, je ferai tout pour te rendre la pareille !

\- Euh... de rien...

Il avait donc eut un petit entretient avec le gérant, Itachi, qui semblait l'apprécier et qui lui avait proposer un travail dans le bar car il restait une place vacante dans l'équipe depuis le départ d'un employé l'année passée. Il travaillerai donc avec Naruto qui avait bien sûr accepter de le prendre sous son aile et de l'aider.

Tout semblait enfin s'arranger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _ellipse d'environ une semaine_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ça faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que Lee travaillait au bar « le sharingan » tenu par Itachi Uchiwa.

Les autres membres du personnel lui avait semblés un peu étranges au début mais étant d'un naturel très sociable, enjoué et vivant, Lee s'était vite fait adopté par tout le monde.

Il travaillait dur tout les jours et se donnait sans cesse à fond, qu'il soit à la plonge ou au service. Il avait développé une amitié assez complice avec Naruto qui lui avait même permis de trouver un petit logement de fonction en attendant de toucher sa paye et aussi avec Deidara un autre blond aux yeux bleus dont les cheveux étaient si long qu'ils cachaient aussi une partie de son visage.

Le plus intéressant dans ce travail restait quand même les clients. Enfin surtout UN client. Il venait assez souvent. Pour tout dire en fait il ne lui avait parler qu'une seule fois mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à lui.

Donc Lee regardait les clients arriver avec l'espoir de voir une chevelure de feu passer la porte – comme tout les jours depuis leur '' rencontre '' - car au moins ça le faisait penser à autre chose qu'à son ancienne vie.

Il baissa la tête et se dirigea vers les cuisines pour commencer à faire la plonge

\- pourquoi tu fais cette tête de dépressif gros sourcils ?

Lee tiqua au surnom et retourna pour voir une touffe blonde se diriger vers lui

\- pour rien Naruto-kun !, répondit-il en prenant son éternelle pose nice guy héritée de Gai-sensei

\- Mouai..., dit-il en le regardant suspicieusement

\- tu as besoin de quelque chose au fait ?

\- Ah oui !... heu... c'est... en fait... mais... je crois que... j'ai oublié en fait !, dit-il en ce grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crane

\- si ça te reviens tu peux compter sur ma flamboyante jeunesse pour te venir en aide !

\- Euh... merci...

\- un problème Naruto-kun ?, dit-il en voyant le regard que le blond à moustache lui lançait

\- tu sais.. je viens de me rendre compte... mais... tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bizarre gros sourcils !

\- je sais on me le dis assez souvent, soupira Lee

Naruto hocha la tête machinalement. Lee s'appuya contre l'évier et regarda le blond droit dans les yeux. Il prit une grande inspiration et le se lança

\- Naruto-kun je peux te poser une question ?

\- Vas-y...

\- promet moi d'y répondre franchement

le blond hocha la tête un peu perdu

\- dis es-que tu penses que je pourrais plaire ? Euh... physiquement je veux dire... parce que je sais que... enfin... voilà quoi...

L'Uzumaki eut l'air très gêné de cette question

\- p-pourquoi cette question g-gros sourcils ?, bégaya t-il

\- s'il te plaît, répond à la question Naruto-kun !, dit-il en le saisissant par les épaules

\- bah... je... euh... j-je suppose... que o-oui... mais tu sais gros sourcils... t-tu n'es pas vraiment mon genre... e-et puis tu sais... j'ai déjà q-quelqu'un... et j'aime vraiment Sasuke !

\- hein ?

C'est la seule réponse qui vint à l'esprit de Lee

\- en gros je ne sortirai pas avec toi gros sourcils !

puis il comprit l'ambiguïté de la situation

\- oh ! Ne t'en fais pas Naruto-kun c'est pas de toi que je parlais !, fit Lee avec de grands gestes un peu gênés

\- Ouf ! Tu m'as fait peur sérieux ! Pendant 2 minutes j'ai cru que tu voulais sortir avec moi !

Ils éclatèrent tout les deux de rire quand une voix les interrompit

\- c'est pas par toi mais plutôt par ton pote qui est venu ici l'autre jour qu'il est intéressé, hm !

\- Mon pote ?, répéta l'autre blond sans comprendre

\- ouais tu sais le roux !

\- Le roux... le roux...

\- tu sais il est venu lundi dernier avec une moto rouge, hm !

\- Oh! tu parles de Gaara ?

\- Voilà ! Ce type là !

Le garçon en orange sembla réfléchir puis

\- attend une seconde ! Mais ça veut dire que gros sourcils en pince pour Gaaara !, s'écria t-il semblant enfin comprendre

Les deux se retournèrent vers Lee qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis l'entrée en scène de Deidara. Celui-ci avait piqué un fard monstrueux et semblait absolument mort de honte, fixant obstinément ses chaussures qui étaient subitement devenues très intéressantes.

\- s-s'il te plaît Naruto-kun n'en parle à personne

\- ne t'inquiète pas ! Avec moi ton secret est en sécurité !

Une voix s'éléva demandant à Naruto et Deidara de retourner travailler, sûrement Itachi.

\- il faudra qu'on reparle de ça gros sourcils !, lança Naruto en partant

Lee se retrouva de nouveau seul et repris son activité en cours, c'est à dire laver les plats et les assiettes.

Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à sa rencontre avec le beau Gaara

 _Flash back _

_Lee commençait plus tard ce jour là donc il n'avait pas fait l'ouverture avec Naruto et Deidara._

 _Il se dirigeait donc d'un pas joyeux et enthousiaste jusqu'à son lieu de travail quand soudain quelque chose attira son attention._

 _C'était une moto. Rouge. D'un rouge vraiment vif. Garée juste devant le bar. Elle était vraiment belle et il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter pour mieux la regarder. A quelques endroits, se mariant parfaitement avec le rouge et le noir, une peinture couleur sable donnait une impression d'harmonie vraiment merveilleuse._

 _Il finit par rentrer dans le bar après avoir admirée la moto sous toutes ses coutures et après avoir déposer ses affaires dans le local des employés, il alla dans la salle et il vit Naruto qui l'interpella avec de grands signes, il semblait qu'il était en train de discuter avec... WOW_

 _Il s'était littéralement figé sur place, ce mec... il était tout simplement... magnifique...absolument superbe..._

 _Il avait une peau si claire et fine qu'on aurait dit que c'était de la porcelaine, elle paraissait en même temps si délicate et douce... celle-ci contrastait merveilleusement bien avec une chevelure rouge feu et des yeux verts profonds cerclés de noir. L'expression de son visage était parfaitement neutre mais ces traits n'en étaient pas moins l'incarnation de la perfection..._

 _Il repris pied avec la réalité quand il vit une main passer avec insistance devant son visage._

 _\- hey gros sourcils est ce que ça va ?, demanda Naruto_

 _Il constata alors avec horreur que tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur lui, même son inconnu super canon_

 _\- oui tout va bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto-kun !, se repris t-il en faisant sa pose nice guy_

 _Le blond lui sourit_

 _\- je te présente Gaara c'est un vieil ami, dit-il en montrant le roux_

 _\- enchanté de te rencontrer Gaara-kun !, sourit-il en se courbant légèrement_

 _\- de même, répondit l'autre sobrement_

 _le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs sentait un peu gêné devant le regard perçant de son interlocuteur_

 _\- assis toi reste pas debout ! Ton service ne commence que dans 15 minutes donc tu as le temps de rester un peu avec nous, non ?, lui dit le blond en lui montrant la place à côté du roux_

 _Il s'assit donc et écouta le groupe rigoler et s'amuser. Il ne put s'empêcher de se mêler à eux. Sa joie et sa bonne humeur lui fit gagner rapidement la sympathie du groupe._

 _Il n'eut pas beaucoup l'occasion de parler avec Gaara mais il avait sentit pendant un moment son regard sur sa nuque._

 _Ça le mentait assez mal à l'aise mais en même temps il était heureux d'avoir été remarqué._

 _Il passa un agréable moment avec eux et finit par aller travailler quittant le beau roux qui avait fait palpiter son cœur comme personne ne l'avait fait auparavant._

 _Fin du flash back _

Cette rencontre bien que – très – brève et devait sembler banale pour la plupart des gens avait éveiller des sentiments nouveau dans le cœur de Lee, est-ce que c'est ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre ?

Il l'avait vu plusieurs fois depuis et ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer chaque fois un peu plus.

La réponse de Naruto l'avait un peu rassuré mais il savait bien que physiquement, il n'avait pas grand chose pour lui et il avait très peu de chance de plaire à quelqu'un comme Gaara.

C'est vrai quoi entre sa coupe au bol, ses épais sourcils et ses cils du bas beaucoup trop volumineux, il avait de quoi en faire fuir plus d'un.

Pourtant Lee n'était pas quelqu'un qui se laissait facilement abattre !

Pour l'instant, il se contentait de l'observer de loin lorsqu'il venait sans trouver le courage d'aller le voir mais bientôt ça changerai il en était sûr !

Une voix le sortit de ses réflexions

\- hey Lee ! Ton rouquin est là, hm !

Le pauvre garçon sursauta et faillit faire tomber l'assiette qu'il tenait entre les mains.

\- c'est vrai !?

Quand le blond acquiesça, Lee ne put retenir son euphorie et fit un immense sourire

Une main se posa sur son épaule

\- va aider Naruto en salle je vais te remplacer, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil

\- merci beaucoup Deidara-kun ! Je te revaudrai ça !

\- Allez file, hm !

Il se rendit dans la salle où se trouvait les clients.

Il aperçu la chevelure rouge dans un des coins de la salle, un peu à l'écart des autres tables.

Il dégageait quelque chose, une sorte d'aura, à la fois une effrayante mais aussi incroyablement rassurante.

Il resta donc à servir les clients tout à lançant de temps en temps des regards vers le coin où se trouvait l'objet de ses pensées. Leurs regards se croisèrent plusieurs fois et Lee sentait toujours un doux sentiment s'insinuer en lui à la vue de ses beaux yeux verts.

Il vit alors Naruto se diriger vers lui avec un grand sourire avant de lui tendre une tasse de thé et une part de gâteau. Lee lui lança un regard interrogatif

\- c'est la commande de Gaara, va lui apporté ! , lui dit-il avec un sourire plein de sous entendus

\- yosh ! Je vais faire de mon mieux Naruto-kun !

Il partit donc vers la table du roux

\- bonjour Gaara-kun, voici ta commande

\- merci beaucoup Lee-kun , retondit-il en le dévisageant et en esquissant un petit sourire

Il sentit ses joues lui chauffer

\- j-je t'en prie

Il allait retourner vers le bar quand il sentit une main agripper son poignet

\- je... tu veux rester un peu ?, murmura le roux

\- hein ?

Honnêtement c'est la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Son cerveau avait fait un beug total. L'objet de ses fantasmes venait-il vraiment de lui demander de rester avec lui ?

Il dût mettre trop de temps à répondre car la main finit par le lâcher

\- excuse moi et oublis ça s'il te plaît, dit-il en détourna le regard semblant légèrement... _déçu_ ?

\- N-non ! Je veux dire... je serai ravi de rester un peu !

Pour prouver ses dires, il s'assit sur la chaise en face du roux. Il sembla d'ailleurs à Lee que son regard se soit un peu illuminé

ça fait longtemps que tu travailles ici ?, dit-il en portant la tasse à ses lèvres

C'était une question assez banale et il était assez surpris que ce soit le rouquin qui engages la conversation mais il était tellement heureux.

\- Pas vraiment je suis arrivé ici il y a peu de temps, sourit le garçon aux cheveux noirs

le roux hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

Lee continuation sur cette lancée

\- et toi Gaara-kun tu viens souvent ici ?

\- Oui, je viens souvent avec des amis

\- oh je vois, ceux qui était venus la dernière fois ?

\- Entre autre oui

\- donc que ça veut dire qu'on va se voir souvent alors, ne put-il s'empêcher de préciser

\- je suppose oui, ajouta le roux avec un petit sourire qui fit chavirer le cœur de Lee

Il commença à manger son gâteau avec un air que le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs trouvait absolument adorable

\- sinon qu'aimes tu faire en dehors de ce travail Lee-kun ?

\- Je suis passionné par les arts martiaux !, dit-il avec un élan détermination

\- je vois, sourit l'autre

Il parlèrent donc tout et de rien, des arts martiaux, des nouveaux amis de Lee. Celui-ci appris même que le roux avait une grande sœur appelée Temari et un grand frère appelé Kankuro.

Au final, ils s'entendaient définitivement bien. Gaara était une personne peu timide mais il était vraiment gentil et agréable à vivre.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour Lee qui aurait voulu que ce moment dure une éternité, juste pour pouvoir continuer de contempler les traits parfaits et entendre la voix douce et grave de son interlocuteur.

Lee devait se rendre à l'évidence : il était clairement et définitivement amoureux de Gaara.

* * *

voilà pour le premier chapitre ! ^-^

n'hésitez pas à laissez une petite review pour me donner vos avis !

bonne soirée à tous ! :D


End file.
